


Matt Skiba’s Sexy Arched Back

by swv



Series: Matt Skiba: Body Appreciation Series [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swv/pseuds/swv
Summary: Matt is a tease. Mark can't keep his hands to himself.(Really, that's it.)





	Matt Skiba’s Sexy Arched Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> So I saw this picture tribute by some wonderful person to Skiba’s arched back on tumblr and just had to write something inspired by that. So here comes my first attempt at PWP, we’ll see how that goes.  
> Rated to be on the safe side! (I don't know how to rate this...)  
> Since my betas don’t work with smut (one of them helped me a bit and I'm eternally thankful) there might be some grammatical things that's a bit messed up. And some phrases that sounds good in swedish but don't really translate well.  
> We did our best, hope you enjoy! ^^

It had been after a show and Mark had slumped into the couch in their dressing room. Travis left some time ago, talking about early mornings but Matt was still hanging out. He had been complaining about being warm and stiff after the show, and after some time he had promptly dropped his shirt and started stretching.

 

It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if only Mark could turn his eyes away, but the arch of Matt’s back was just out of this world. Mark couldn’t remember his friend being that flexible and the way he stretched his arms over his head and leaning his head back, making his back lean in a perfect bow, was making Mark’s pants shrink a size or two.

 

He could see the muscles working under Matt’s skin and he found himself struggling to keep his hands to himself, to keep himself from reaching out and touch. Oh, how he wanted to touch the other man at that moment.

 

The way Matt’s pant hung low on his hips, showing his lower back had Mark’s mind painting him pictures of bending Matt over the couch, a table - any flat surface really - and kiss his way down that spine. Nipping at the sensitive skin over the lower back; really just anything to having Matt squirm under him.

 

Somewhere along the line the bassist started suspecting that Matt had realized what effect he was having on Mark and was putting on a show, but he couldn’t really complain about that either. He was fully enjoying the view.

 

So when Matt turned around and looked him over quickly Mark wasn’t feeling too ashamed at being caught staring and the smirk he was met with sent shivers down Mark’s back.

 

“Whoa, what got you so attentive?” Matt asked coyly, pointedly looking down at Mark’s crotch before looking into his eyes; Matt seemed pleased, a lazy smirk playing over his lips. “Is that all for me?”

 

The other man was walking over and Mark couldn’t think straight as Matt slided to straddle his lap, pressing their crotches close and grinding down on Mark’s erection. He settled for looking into Matt’s eyes with, what he hoped wasn’t, a too blank face.

 

The pressure against his groin was amazing and, with the adrenaline from the show still lingering inside of him, Mark was aching. Instinctively he grabbed Matt’s hips, pushing them down harder and leaning back on the couch, watching the other man’s mouth fall open in a low, throaty moan. It was a wonderful sight; Matt was bending in his hands, pushing his chest closer to Mark, and bending his back just so. The sounds he made in Mark’s lap made him sound like some pornstar, to put it lightly, and Mark suddenly became worried that he might cum before he could he could even get his pants off. Like some teenager getting to second base with his crush for the first time.

 

He reached forward, snaking his arms around Matt’s back and feeling the muscles working under his hands, his lips seeking out Matt’s jaw. He let his teeth scrape against the other man’s stubbled cheek. Matt rewarded his efforts with another moan that sounded so husky that Mark had to still Matt’s hips grinding against him to keep himself from coming against the other man’s clothed ass.

 

Matt’s hand griped Mark’s hair and pulled him closer to himself. “I want you to fuck me Mark.”

 

Oh, how he wanted that too; right now there wasn’t much else he could think about then being inside the other man, feeling Matt’s skin against his own.

 

Without a warning, Mark got up and almost knocked Matt to the ground in the process; only his steady hands on Matt’s hips keeping him from falling over. Matt pulled back and looked like he’d been slapped, his eyes wide open, alarmed, and mouth forming a slight _o_. Mark’s lips found Matt’s jaw again; reassuring him that he hadn’t pushed too far.

 

He backed Matt up against the wall, cradling Matt’s head to lessen the pain at the impact as Matt hit the concrete wall opposite the couch. Matt was moaning and groaning as Mark’s hands gripped his waist and traveling up over his sides. Nails raking down his skin as Mark let his hands move back to his hips. The red marks forming in the wake of his fingers in sharp contrast to the skin.

 

“Come on, turn around for me Matt.” Mark throatily mumbled against Matt’s ear, feeling the shiver going through the other man’s body as he turned to face the wall; ass pressing back against the tent in Mark’s pants. “Can I fuck you like this?”

 

Matt’s defined shoulder blades perturbed as his hands held him up against the wall and his head hung low, nodding his agreement. “Fuck, yeah. Just hurry up.”

 

One of Mark’s hand dropped to open Matt’s fly while the other scratched down the guitarist’s back; making muscles flex and twist under his nails. He pushed down Matt’s pants hurriedly, not being able to wait any longer.

 

Matt seemed as eager as he quickly stepped out of the pants, leaving him bare for Mark’s eyes to map out. “Come on, get to it already.”

 

Mark laughed lowly, placing a feather light kiss between Matt’s shoulder blades. “You got any lube on you?”

 

Matt was whining. “No, and to be honest, I really can’t care about that right now. Figure it. The fuck. Out.” His voice broken and breathless to Mark’s ears and Mark couldn’t help but smile as he spit into his hand. His lips finding Matt’s neck again and biting down as his first finger slipped into Matt.

 

He tried to take things slow, giving Matt ample time to get accustomed to the intrusion but before long Matt was circling his hips back, his hand reaching back to grab at Mark’s hair. “Fuck! Come on, give me more, I can take it.”

 

And Mark did - there wasn’t much else to do than to obey - when Matt was begging him like that; voice all gravelly in his exposed throat and presented like a fucking gift with his back bending just the way Mark liked it. He rewarded Matt with pressing in another finger, quickly opening him up. When Mark brushed over Matt’s prostate the sounds the guitarist made was like taken straight from a porno; Mark couldn’t hold on much longer.

 

He shifted himself in his pants, pressing the heel of his hand down against his erection to dull the pleasure running through him at the scene before him.

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot like this.” Mark thought his voice sounded strange but couldn’t really care about it as Matt turned his head and he felt the other's lips brush against his cheek.

 

“You know what’s hotter?” Matt grunted as Mark deliberately brushed his prostate again, smiling to himself as Matt seemed to completely forget what he was about to say. Matt was gasping and as he regained his composure enough to speak again he sounded restless. “Your cock in my ass, come on already.”

 

Mark couldn’t hold back a hushed laugh at that, undoing his pants and pushing them down enough to free his own aching cock before slicking up with saliva. He could hear Matt’s breath catch in his throat and his body tense a brief moment as he pressed closer, before going lax in his hands. Mark mouthed between Matt’s shoulder blades while pressing into the other's body, making him relax under his lips.

 

“So good for me, Matt.” Mark breathed as he bottomed out, pausing to bask in the feeling of Matt’s body around him; the intense heat and pressure.

 

They stood there, unmoving for a short moment and just feeling each others bodies pressed close before Mark slowly pulled out and pressed in again. Starting a tentative rhythm that had Matt rest his head on Mark’s shoulder, arching that back again and moaning throatily. Matt’s hand in Mark’s hair gripped harder and Mark knew that he must have brushed the others prostate, turning his focus to hitting the bundle of nerves with every slow thrust.

 

“That’s it, fuck me like this, fuck me good.” Matt’s whispered lazily, pressing back as far as he could reach in the slightly uncomfortable position. Matt’s free hand reaching down to stroke himself and with the added sensation Mark could feel the guitarist start clenching around him.

 

Mark looked down over Matt’s shoulder, completely amazed with how good his body looked. Expanses of skin, looking paler than it actually was in the fluorescent light, marked with dark ink and the cock a nice rosy color. The sight had a hot coil start building in Mark’s stomach, signaling he was quickly approaching his orgasm.

 

He stilled and pushed Matt up against the wall, making him let go of Mark’s hair in favor of bracing himself with his underarm. Mark pulled Matt’s hips flush against him, leaning forward to brush his lips over the shell of Matt’s ear. “You look so pretty like this, hold on tight for me.” And then he pulled out, pushing into the other man in a more punishing rhythm.

 

The sounds Matt was making and the vice like grip around his cock let Mark know he was hitting Matt’s prostate with every thrust. It was driving Mark insane, pushing him closer to the edge. He reached around, feeling his hand brush over Matt’s working over his own erection. Mark’s hand closing over Matt’s and slowing his movements down.

 

“Like this.” Lips against Matt’s ear. “Not gonna last long with you this good for me pretty boy.” And with a few more fast thrusts Mark finally felt the coil in his stomach hit him full on as the orgasm washed over him.

 

Everything whited out for a moment and when he opened his eyes again Matt was leaning back against him, biting his lip and looking back at him. “Fuck, you’re hot when you orgasm.” Matt’s voice sounded rasped and Mark smiled, nuzzled Matt’s neck. “Come on, make me come.”

 

Matt pulled Mark’s hand towards his own cock, making Mark smile at his impatience, and started the slow teasing rhythm again, thumb tracing the underside of the head as he mouthed along Matt’s back; feeling how every shiver ran through him.

 

Matt was rambling unintelligible begging words under his breath, trying to thrust up into Mark’s hand to speed up the movements. But Mark held his hip steady, wanting Matt to take what he was given and nothing more. And it was driving Matt into a desperate state that had Mark smile. “Wanna come baby? Come on.”

 

He reached up and gripped a hand full of Matt’s hair, pulling him back and down into a perfect arch as he at the same time speed up the movements over Matt’s cock. And then Matt was coming, spilling over himself and going rigid around Mark softening member that was still inside him. Mark groaned against Matt’s neck, looking down at the mess he made and basking in the tightness of Matt’s body.

 

There was a moment of silence, it felt like an eternity before Mark finally felt like he had control over his breathing again. He brushed his lips tentatively over Matt’s neck, wondering if he was overstepping now that Matt had reached his orgasm.

 

His thoughts was racing, he had just fucked Matt fucking Skiba against the wall and he kinda wanted to do it again. Without asking for it, of course. “Did you plan for this?” He mumbled against the other man's tattooed skin, deciding it was the best way to go about this.

 

Matt let out a breathless laugh. “Not like this, but it have been in the back of my mind for some time.” He pulled away and turned around, facing Mark and making him feel vulnerable. “If I had known a little stretching was all it would take, I would’ve done it sooner.”

 

Matt wasted his next breath on a laugh. “Yeah, should have done this sooner.” His arms wrapped around Matt’s back, pulling him a little closer, letting Matt close the last bit of distance between them.

 

And Matt did step closer, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. “How about we take a shower and make up for lost time then?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope that was worth the time you spent reading it. I always appreciate constructive criticism and feedback! And some love; I'd like some of that too~
> 
> Anyway, when I was working on this I got this idea that if this is well received I might do a Matt Skiba body appreciation series? Thoughts on that? ^^


End file.
